


Tidbits of the Titans

by Duckgomery



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Other, and stupid head canons, general silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles on Class of the Titans. Have some laughs. have some sads. Have some whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits of the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Heya.   
> New to writing Class of the Titans, but it's a favourite of mine from years ago, and having recently rediscovered it though 'I write things, why not?' This was a bad decision.  
> Enjoy.

'Theresa, where have you been?' Atlanta calls as she sees the red-headed girl in the hallway, her tone teasing. Theresa is quick to respond.

'Oh, you know, just shopping. Can't be caught having the same few outfits. A girl has to accessorize.' Theresa waves one hand to assist her in dramatics, the other clutching a bowl full of green paste.

'Um, where you cooking?' Mental note, never eat Theresa's cooking.

'Kind of. Whipped up a face mask mix, great for the complexion. Want to join us?'

'Us?' Atlanta's tone began to grow wary.

'Well Neil and I. We may be in makeover mode right now.' The shorter girl laughs nervously at the smile Theresa is giving her. It's near predatory.

'That really shouldn't surprise me.' Atlanta jokes, trying to change the mood. Theresa just smiles and waits. 'I don't know, though. Makeovers aren't exactly my thing.' Maybe she could escape.

'You haven't had a makeover with Neil and I. We make a day and a half of it. Plus Neil does the best mani pedis ever.' Theresa gushes.

'Mani pedis?'

'Shush, you're coming.' Theresa “guides” the other girl to her room. 'Neil, we have one that's uneducated in what a mani pedi entails.' The door swings open, giving Atlanta a view of Neil's attire. Loose pajama shorts, a shirt that was a little on the loose side, with a pair of monogrammed slippers. A classic look for the classical looking guy. The headband pushing his bangs back was a nice touch.

'Blasphemy!'

'I know! Here's the mask mix. You get started while I get some snacks.'

'Don't forget the cucumber now.'

'I won't let you down.' Neil salutes Theresa before pulling Atlanta into the room, not giving her the chance to escape.

'Come on, 'Lanta. This'll be fun.' Atlanta can't help but feel worried by Neil's words. The smile didn't help either.

 

'Anyone know where the girls are?' Archie asks as him and the rest of the team walk into the house. Herry's Granny was in need of some help with her garden and Herry, being Herry, was more than happy to offer the services of his friends. He'd do anything to ease the burden, as much as Herry loved her, she was a slave driver.

'And Neil. Haven't seen him around either.' Jay adds, contemplating contacting the missing members via PDR.

'I said girls, that includes Neil.' Jay and Herry laugh along with Archie while Odie sighs. Yeah, Neil is an oblivious pain at times, emphasis on the oblivious, but he's a person. A person with feelings. Sometimes Archie doesn't know when enough is enough.

'Well, Theresa's car's in the garage, so she should at least be here.' Herry offers.

'Herry's right. I'll check her room, need to talk to her about something, anyway.' An oblivious, handsome idiot sort of something.

'What about, Odie?' Jay begins to pry, not to keen on the prospect of Odie possible making a pass on hi- Theresa.

'That, my friend, is confidential.' The brains of the group shoots back, the beginnings of a grin working it's way onto his face, before running up the stairs two steps at a time.

'What's gotten into him?' Jay asks, eyes not narrowed in suspicion. Archie grunts and Herry shrugs, neither wanting to get caught up in one of Jay's “protective” moves. With nothing better to do, the three boys head to the lounge room, hoping that something decent will be on TV.

 

'Theresa, you in?' Odie knocks on the bedroom door, apprehensive but excited to talk to her. He didn't expect the group chorus of 'Come in.'.

Going through that door was not his smartest decision.

 

'Odie's been awhile.' Herry muses as another ad-break starts up. They were lucky enough to come across a Rocky marathon, something all three of them could agree to watching with various stages of enthusiasm.

'I still wonder what he went to see Theresa about that's taking this long?' Jay looks over to the staircase, face contemplative.

'He probably went to her to predict what's going to happen in one of his video games, what with her kooky visions and all that.' Archie places one hand to his temple, the other stretched out before him, and eyes scrunched shut in a mockery of Theresa's vision pose. 'I sense, enemy upon enemy. Make sure you save, and, stock up on health potions.' He pouts when the others don't react how he wanted. 'Everybody's a critic.' Archie grumbles, finally earning sniggers from Jay and Herry, though those are quickly silenced as the movie starts up again.

 

'I say we investigate. It's nearly dark out and we haven't seen or heard anything from anyone.' Jay decides, snatching the remote off the table and turning the TV off. Herry whines, but Archie is secretly pleased. There was only so much time you could spend trying to decipher Stallone. 'Don't give me that, Herry. It's strange. Do you think Cronus has something to do with it?' Archie and Herry roll their eyes. Always with Cronus, Jay was.

'I'm sure they're fine, but we should see what they want to order. If I remember correctly, tonight is pizza night.' Herry attempts to placate but is quick to direct the conversation to something he's more enthused about.

'When it comes to food, you always remember correctly. Come on big guy, and mister paranoid.' Archie takes the lead. No-one acknowledges Jay's grumblings about Cronus. 'Ready or not, here we come.' Was the only warning Archie gave as he opened the bedroom door. The three boys weren't quite prepared for what was on the other side.

 

'Is that guacamole?' Herry breaks the silence, pointing to the mostly empty bowl of green paste sitting on the floor.

'What are you guys doing?'

The four sitting in the room look at one another, all in their housecoats and wearing matching green face-masks.

'Um, we're doing facials and stuff. What does it look like?' Neil raises and eyebrow at the intruders, minus Herry, who has snuck over to the bowl. 'And before you start,' He points a french tipped nail at Archie, 'Don't diss it 'til you've tried.'

'He has a point, guys. I've never felt so relaxed.' Odie offers from his spot a Neil's side. Atlanta nods in agreement, before leaning back onto the bed, cucumber slices resuming their place on her eyelids.

'Neil does the best mani pedis.' Theresa chimes in, her hand splayed out in the air in-front of her in order to admire her nail polish.

'What the heck is a mani pedi?' Jay asks, a little confused, ignoring Archie's gestures that translated to 'Don't ask'.

'Guys, we have some people uneducated in what a mani pedi entails.' Theresa looks over with a devious smile.

'Blasphemy!' The other three chime at once. There was no escape.

'This isn't guacamole.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? If you did, feel free to comment or prompt because I'm not as full of ideas as I should be. If you didn't enjoy, feel free to comment or prompt me, because it can only go up from here(?).


End file.
